Torn
by Ganondorfs Mistress
Summary: Link betrayed her and she loses control. Will someone be able to heal her scars? Plz R&R people it helps me stay encouraged to keep writing. I changed all the chapters sorry. Updated 10/03/09 though it doesnt say it
1. Chapter 1

A.N Sorry everyone I didnt like the way the story was going so i changed a few things in this chapter then chapter id deffinately different then i got rid of chapter 3. Hopefully now i will feel more inclined to write more. I would like to thank The_Great_Ahtnamas for inspiring me to write some more.

Zelda sat on her bed staring into the crystal that allowed her to see the outside world. Ganondorf had taken over her land and held her in captivity within her own castle. A small smile swept across her full lips as she saw the image of Link settling down in his blanket for sleep. The imp Midna had decided a few days ago to finally take on her true form. Both Zelda and Link had been astonished but Link and Midna did not know Zelda was watching. His eyes closed as exhaustion came over him. Zelda was about to also turn in for the night when she saw something move close to him. She peered closer and saw it was Midna. She was close, almost to close. Suddenly she straddled him and crushed their lips together. Zelda heard Link moan into the kiss and rollover so he was on top. Hands explored bodies and clothes came off. Zelda tore her gaze away from the horrible sight. Sorrow, despair, fury and so many other emotions swirled in her head like a hurricane. Screaming she threw the crystal along with its disgusting image of her crush loving another woman against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces releasing blue vapor. She couldn't see anymore. She was blinded by a fury she had never known.

_How could he?! We were together! We promised to stay loyal to each other! Why? Why? What did I do to make him stray? He will pay for hurting me like this. He. Will. Pay!_ Thoughts roiled in her mind and she lost control. The image of him making love to the twilight slut was stuck in her eyes. Magic flared out. It was not the usual calming blue she used to heal. This was red with anguish and fury. Fire swirled in the room burning everything to ash. It contracted around her then exploded outwards demolishing the walls around. Rubble fell and sliced her dress and skin but she no longer felt anything. She jumped out into the courtyard and was instantly ambushed by moblins and knights in their full body armor. Magic leapt about her as the fire lanced forward like whips destroying everyone in her path. She flailed about screaming her anger to the world as towers toppled to the ground and everything green became dust. Suddenly HE was there. Standing in insolence. HE was the one that released the shadow beasts upon her land. HE was the one that took over Midna's throne causing her to come to her world. HE was the one that let Midna take her lover.

She finally had someone to take her pain out on. She felt him try to cast a spell but she was faster. Her hand shot out and clenched into a fist. Zant's arms were stuck by his side while he was lifted into the air. He realized too late that this was a battle he could not possibly win. He looked in horror at what Zelda had become. Flames struck out it all directions seeking for something to kill. Her eyes blazed blood red, lips pulled back in a snarl that revealed sharpened teeth. The magic began to take on shape and Zant struggled in her grip even harder as he recognized what it was becoming. Wings spread in the inferno and eyes with the look of death glared into his very being. Jaws with rows of razors opened and screamed sending terror into the hearts of everyone who heard its blood lust roar. Those jaws lunged forward to end his life and he could feel the fire consuming him but it suddenly jerked back. It thrashed wildly trying to get loose. Zant collapsed to the ground in a heap. He saw his Master behind the girl holding her in an iron bear hug. Screaming defiantly as she was denied her revenge.

She turned her gaze to see who help her captive. Magic winked out of existence as startled cold sapphires stared into worried amber. Her consciousness came back and tears spilled down her face. Ganondorf loosened his grip and turned her towards him. She buried herself against him as her body shook with heart wrenching sobs. He stroked golden silk hair and murmured soothing words. His actions were surprising even himself but he could not bring about the strength to stop. After a few minutes her hold began to weaken and she slipped down a bit. He caught her and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her tear-ravaged face and felt an animalistic stirring inside him. He strode into the castle and towards his own bedchambers. Hers had been destroyed in her grief. Guards glanced at him with surprise and curiosity but none said a word. He finally reached his richly lavished room and settled her on the bed. He gazed at her longingly. His dark hands reached towards her lightly caressing her face and purple magic enveloped them. Her wounds closed and healed. Blood and grit was washed away. He pulled a chair over to watch her over the night. Every now and then she would toss and whimper. Those little sounds did something to him that was going to make it a long, long night. He sighed at his predicament and got comfortable in the chair. Feelings were floating through his head that he could not find an explanation for. This intrigued him. What is it about this girl that has him out of sorts? He looked over her for the night but sometimes he would catch his hand drifting towards his lower region. It was going to be a long night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire burned everywhere. Everything was either aflame or ash. She stood in the middle of a scorched road looking at the destruction she was causing. Flames lanced out in every direction consuming all in its path. Orange-red light emanated everywhere. Laughing maniacally with no control over herself she watched through her eyes. She flew across the ground seeking to cause more chaos. Auburn hair drifted in the wind as her dress billowed wildly. She could see shapes moving in the distance. _No please! I don't want to do this! These are innocent people being killed! What have they done to deserve this! What have I done to become this monster!_ These thoughts raced through her mind as her blood red magic twisted and shot out instantly setting people alight like dry tinder. Their screams pierced her ears and broke her heart. Scorched husks fell to the ground. Men, women and children alike died. She tried to scream and take control but to no avail. It was like trying to bash your way through a steel wall with just your fists. Useless. Impossible.

Suddenly she flew up on wings of immense strength. She was a blazing inferno immersing the sky in flames. Her eyes looked and locked onto a target. She swooped down and settled on all four scaled limbs. Roaring with blood lust and excitement her massive jaws lurched towards him to crush his bones and taste that sweet elixir of blood. She felt his body collapse and heard his yell of pain. She tried to scream and this time it came out.

***

Sitting bolt upright with her arms outstretched she awoke screaming as tears ran down her face mixing with sweat.

"No!" Zelda repeated over and over to herself like a litany. Her pale arms wrapped around herself and she began to rock back and forth. She lost herself in her thoughts reliving her horrible nightmare. Ganondorf tentatively reached out and enfolded her delicate frame in his strong arms. Once again his actions were confusing him. It was as if his body was moving of its own accord and he could not control it. She clutched to him like she would a lifeline. He shifted to sit on the bed while she cradled herself in his lap. Surrounded by his warmth and power. Eventually she came back to herself and noticed she was in the embrace of someone. A large hand smoothed over her bed-mussed hair and a mouth whispered reassurances that everything was going to be ok. She looked up into the last face she would have expected to comfort her. He saw she had finally come to and looked uncomfortable. He made to move away but she held on tighter. He just gave her a grin and settled down.

Her beautiful ocean blue eyes stared into his own equally remarkable glowing sunsets. It felt so right to be held by him. Everything just seemed to go away. She gave a little smile and whispered thank you. He just shrugged nonchalantly and gave her a little squeeze. Bright cerulean eyes took in all the furnishings and livery. It was beautiful. As the last vestiges of weariness wore off she became more aware of her body. Her eyes widened in surprise. Shifting her hips a bit she heard a stifled growl emanate from Ganondorf. Screaming she leaped off his lap and buried herself in the covers peeking out at him. Her face was scarlet with embarrassment.

Laughter echoed throughout the room as he reached a hand towards her to try and explain but she only shrank further into the bedding. He pulled back and just gave her a smirk. But really he couldn't help but hate himself on the inside. Insecurities clawed and tore at his mind and heart as he looked at her angelic face. Zelda fought an inner battle as she tried to think of what to do. What happened was inappropriate but she couldn't deny that for the split second it had occurred it was enjoyable. A deep growling voice and the movement of Ganondorf interrupted her thoughts.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly and I expect for you to dine with me from now on. Don't be late or decide to skip because if you do then you will get no food for 3 days." His cruel demeanor was back and Zelda couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He retreated back into himself but she was determined to get the kind although a bit of a jerk man to come back out.

Then with a swirl of his cape and the closing of the door he was gone. Sighing she walked to the vanity, grabbed an ivory comb and set to work combing out her treacherous tangles. She felt dead mentally as she finished getting ready to go dine with the Dark King. A knock emanated from the door and a lizard like man popped his head in.

"The King is awaiting your presence, I am to escort you there." His voice was almost slimy with the emphasis on his S's and the way he looked at her. She shivered and stepped out of her room. A strong clawed hand clamped hard on the back of her neck as she was led to the dining area.


End file.
